La jolie demoiselle d'honneur
by Pickett0414
Summary: Après s'être revu au mariage de Harry et Ginny, Sirius et Hermione ne pensent plus que l'un a l'autre.
1. Chapitre 1

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent totalement à Jk Rowling.**

 **L'histoire quand à elle sort de ma petite tête... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

 _Hermione venait d'arriver au mariage de Ginny et Harry. Elle avait pu se libérer de son travail une heure avant le début de la cérémonie et n'avais donc que peu de temps pour se préparer._

 _A peine eut elle le temps de rentrer prendre une douche se vêtir de sa sublime robe d'un bleu envoûtant qu'elle était déjà presqu'en retard, elle attrapa son cadeau de mariage : un service de table rouge et or gravé des initial d'Harry et Ginny ainsi que la date de ce merveilleux jour : le 2 mai._ _Juste 5ans après la fin de la grande bataille qui s'est déroulée à Poudlard une idée tellement touchante de leur part histoire d'oublier les horreurs de ce jour mais aussi rendre hommage à ceux qui sont parti._

 _Hermione avait entendu dire que l'idée étais venue du parrain de Harry : Sirius Black. En effet depuis que ce dernier l'avait sorti de derrière le voile Sirius avais beaucoup de mal à vivre avec l'idée de ne pas avoir été là pour aider à la bataille et d'avoir perdu le seul ami qui lui restais ainsi que sa cousine ayant laissé derrière eux le petit Teddy._

 _Elle venait d'atterrir dans la cheminée du terrier quand elle se cogna à quelque chose de dur et imposant. En levant les yeux elle reconnut Monsieur Weasley avec un air féroce dans les yeux. Et en eut presque peur._

 _-Ho excuse-moi Hermione, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait atterrir à cet instant. On t'attend dans le jardin à tout de suite._

 _-Heu oui d'accord… heu à tout de suite… oui._ _Elle fut toute chamboulée de le voir si furax surtout monsieur Weasley qui étais d'habitude d'un air si jovial, contrairement à sa femme._

 _Ginny de tenais là devant elle habillée de sa jolie robe de mariée qu'elle avait choisi un mois avant avec elle et Luna ses cheveux roux bien caractéristique des Weasley étais remonté en un chignon décoiffé elle était magnifique. Malgré tout elle avait un air perdu et triste dans le regard, et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Hermione._

 _-Bonjour future madame Potter… dit doucement Hermione afin de la sortir de ses pensées._ _Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçut sa demoiselle d'honneur devant elle. Elle s'avança vers son amie pour lui prendre le paquet qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras pour le déposer dans un coin où il y en avait déjà une quantité assez extraordinaire. Et lui dit :_

 _-Ouf te voilà, j'ai bien cru que nous n'aurions qu'un témoin chacun._

 _-Comment ça ? lui demanda Hermione qui ne saisit pas le sens de sa remarque._

 _-Hé bien Luna et Ron sont déjà là, ainsi que tous les autres invités il ne manquais plus que toi et Sirius qui doit encore être dans bel état. Il pourrait faire un effort Harry tient tellement à ce qu'il soit à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Mais depuis quelques mois il a sombré, il boit de plus en plus, l'autre jour il nous a mis à la porte parce que nous lui avons conseillé d'arrêter de boire. Tu as d'ailleurs raté mon père il est parti le chercher par la force._

 _Hermione s'apprêta à lui dire qu'elle l'avait croisé quand un bruit en provenance de la cheminée les fit se retourner toute les deux, monsieur Weasley était debout dans la cheminée tenant le pauvre Sirius par le col qui lui avait atterri sur les fesses._

 _En voyant ce spectacle la jeune femme eut une larme qui lui roula le long de la joue. Elle n'avait jamais vu le « grand Sirius Black » dans cet état. Il avait la barbe et les cheveux qui étais aussi long que lorsqu'Harry et elle l'avait aidé à s'échapper avec Buck. Ses vêtements étaient salle et en lambeaux et une odeur d'alcool et de saleté émanait de l'homme qu'elle avait autre fois trouver élégant, charmant même._

 _Monsieur Weasley parti vers le jardin où se tenait la réception en laissant le pauvre homme assis dans les cendre de la cheminée. En lançant :_

 _-Venez la cérémonie vas commencer il n'a qu'à se débrouiller par lui-même. Il s'arrangera avec Harry pour lui expliquer son retard et l'état dans lequel il se trouve._ _Ginny suivi son père ainsi que Luna qui étais venue voir où ils en étaient._

 _Hermione s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Sirius étouffée de hoquet :_

 _-Hermione aide moi je t'en prie. Il était toujours assis là et des larmes perlais le long de ses joues et le regard suppliant._

 _-Harry va m'en vouloir poursuivit-il secoué de sanglot._ _La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher et de lui tendre sa main afin qu'il puisse se relever. Puis elle fouilla dans sa pochette de soirée assortie à sa robe._

 _-Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole. C'est une potion anti-gueule de bois. Je me l'étais préparée pour ce soir mais je pense que vous en avez plus besoin que moi._ _Sirius la remercia du regard, pris la fiole et l'a bu cul- sec. Hermione lui jeta un coup de baguette il se retrouva propre et habillé d'un costume noir et élégant. Puis s'approchant de lui, elle formula une incantation et tapota sa barbe puis ses cheveux qui se retrouvèrent coupés et arrangés correctement._ _Elle se recula de deux pas et le regarda. À ce moment-là elle le trouva extrêmement séduisant et senti son cœur battre plus fort._

 _-Merci Hermione, souffla-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme. Je n'ai aucune excu… Mais ma parole quand est tu devenue une aussi jolie jeune femme ? Oups !_

 _Il ne pensait pas dire sa à haute voix, mais alors qu'il retrouvait ses esprits la beauté de celle qu'il avait connu alors qu'elle n'avait alors que 14ans l'avais frappé en plein visage comme une claque..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**_chapitre 2._**

 _-heu… merci heu… balbutiât-elle, vite nous allons ratez la cérémonie. Elle l'attrapa par la manche de son costume et le tira vers le jardin._

 _Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la longue allée amenant à l'autel juste derrière Ginny et monsieur Weasley qui venait de commencer leur avancée. Ne sachant que faire d'autre Sirius pris Hermione par le bras et s'avança alors à leur suite au rythme de la marche nuptiale._

 _Lorsque la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle allait remonter l'allée au bras du séduisant parrain de Harry elle senti ses joues s'enflammer ils étaient censés être déjà placé de chaque côté de l'autel Sirius auprès de Ron et Harry et Hermione auprès de Luna attendant que le père de Ginny l'emmène jusqu'à l'autel. Mais le retard qu'ils ont pris en préparant Sirius ne leur avais pas donné d'autre choix._

 _Les regards se tournèrent vers la mariée et son père. Et donc vers eux puisqu'ils les suivaient de près._

 _C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione vit des gens murmurer, mais seul le soucis de tenir sur ses talons la tracassait réellement._

 _-Je pense que notre entrée fait des jaloux murmura Sirius à l'oreille de la charmante jeune femme. Celle-ci rougit une fois de plus. elle vit un sourire en coin sur le visage de l'homme qui l'accompagnais et n'eut pas le temps de réagir à sa taquinerie car ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée et chacun se dirigea de son côté._

 _La cérémonie se déroula magnifiquement bien, Harry et Ginny se dirent oui les yeux dans les yeux. Hermione fut très émue pour ses amis. Elle fut aussi très troublée par les regards que lui lançais l'homme qui l'avais menée vers l'autel plus tôt dans la soirée. Une fois les alliances et baisers échangés Hermione fut soulagée de pouvoir enfin détourner le regard. Bien qu'elle ait une envie soudaine de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser. C'est Ron qui l'a sortit de ses rêveries. En lui tendant une coupe de champagne._

 _-Je me suis dit que tu n'arriverais jamais. Lui dit-il en guise de bonjour._

 _-He bien bonjour à toi aussi Ron lui lança-t-elle. Je te rappel que certains d'entre nous ont un travail, ils ne jouent pas sur un balai à longueur de journée. Ron savais qu'Hermione n'avais pas apprécié qu'il quitte la formation d'aurore qu'il avait commencé avec Harry afin de jouer dans une équipe de Quidditch. Il décida alors de se lancer dans un autre sujet afin de ne pas se fâche encore une fois avec son amie._

 _-Tient j'ai remarqué que tu es venue avec Sirius ? Hermione ne voulant pas se justifier auprès de son ami un peu trop possessif à son gout préféra ne pas nier et de laisser planer le doute._

 _-Cela ne te regarde pas. Répliqua telle sèchement. Ne m'en veux pas, je vais allez féliciter nos amis. Merci pour la coupe et à plus tard. Elle s'enfuit presqu'en courant pour ne pas laisser voir à Ron qu'elle avait encore une fois rougit. Décidément elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivais._ _Plus tard dans la soirée Harry et Ginny qui avaient eu vent de ce qu'Hermione avait fait pour Sirius, vint l'en remercier._

 _-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, je te reconnais bien là lui avait dit Ginny sur un ton plutôt dur. Il ne mérite même pas que qui que ce soit ne lui adresse la parole._

 _-Ne soit pas si dur avec lui ! Avait supplier Harry d'une voix empreinte de douleurs. Il a beaucoup souffert ses derniers temps, il va s'en remettre j'en suis sûr. Avait-il ajouté à l'intention de son épouse sans même avoir l'air d'y croire lui-même._ _Hermione leur avait assuré qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour que le mariage se passe comme ils l'avaient espéré. Et qu'il n'était pas obliger de l'en remercier, après tout c'était le rôle d'une demoiselle d'honneur._

 _Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée alors que certains étaient déjà retournés et d'autre montés se coucher que Sirius osa enfin approcher de la jolie demoiselle d'honneur._

 _-Je tenais à te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi tout à l'heure. Lui dit-il en lui apportant un verre de bièraubeurre et une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux._

 _-Ho ne t'en fait pas ! lui répondit elle._ _Elle s'apprêta à lui donner la même explication sur le devoir des demoiselles d'honneur. Quand il l'a pris par la main et l'emmena au milieu de la piste de danse où un slow venait de commencer. Elle failli retirer sa main et s'éclipser mais il l'avait déjà plaquée contre lui et la faisait tourner au rythme de cette musique apaisante._

 _Une fois quelle fut plus à l'aise avec le contact de la main du maraudeur dans la sienne et l'autre sur sa hanche elle se laissa aller à mettre sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. A ce moment là elle se senti comme apaisée et protégée une sensation assez bizarre mais qu'elle aimait de plus en plus. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps trois chansons, puis son formidable cavalier lui souffla l'oreille:_

 _-Je pense que nous allons devoir mettre un terme à ce moment exquis. A contre cœur il se détachage la jeune femme et lui fit signe de regarder vers la droite. Madame Weasley le regardait avec des yeux de dragon, si elle avait pu lancer du feu Sirius serait déjà carboniser._

 _-Je vais te laisser terminer la soirée avec tes amis continua-t-il, il est temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi. Je ne suis visiblement pas la personne d'honneur ce soir._ _Hermione acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner avec un charisme que seul Sirius black pouvait dégager._

 _Elle le rattrapa cependant juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la cheminée, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque mot l'oreille._

 _-Je sais que ça ne va pas, que tu as du mal à t'en remettre et que les autres n'ont pas l'air de vouloir t'aider. Mais je t'en supplie je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans cet état. Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu peux m'envoyer un hibou à tout moment._

 _Sur les mots de la jeune femme une boule se forma alors dans son estomac, il ne devait vraiment pas être beau à voir en arrivant ici tout a l'heure. Il l'a regarda une larme au coin de l'œil et la gratifia d'un énorme baiser sur la joue et avec son plus beau sourire lui dit tout bas :_

 _-Merci je n'y manquerais pas, à la prochaine jolie demoiselle d'honneur._ _Puis il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et tout en la jetant prononça 12, square Grimmaurd. Puis il disparut et Hermione alla rejoindre les autres pour terminer cette merveilleuse soirée._


	3. Chapter 3

**Je tenais a remercier** lochatdecheshire **dont les reviews me booste a continué mon histoire. Et comme elle à l'air de lui plaire je poste deux chapitres de suite.**

 **Merci a ceux et celles qui me lisent.**

 **bonne lecture.**

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _Après un court instant, le maraudeur se tenait debout dans la cheminée de sa propre maison, avec pour seul émotion du dégout. Oui c'était bien cela du dégout envers lui-même, comment avait il put en arriver là ! comment avait-il pu décevoir à ce point son filleul et tous ses amis ?_

 _Mais heureusement, Hermione avait été là pour l'aider. Sans elle, il n'aurait certainement pas assisté à la cérémonie de mariage de son filleul et serait rester là assis dans les cendres de la cheminée du terrier complétement bourré. Qu'est-ce que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils aurait dit ? S'il l'avait découvert comme ça._

 _Cette fille était un ange. Elle n'avait même pas eu la moindre marque de dégout sur le visage alors qu'elle l'avait aidé à se relever. Au contraire il était persuadé d'avoir lu de la tristesse dans son regard. Et alors que tout le monde lui avait tourner le dos lors de cette soirée (en particuliers les membres de l'ordre). ELLE avait dansé avec lui !_

 _Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas assez remercié la jeune femme pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et se promis de lui envoyer un hibou demain à la première heure._ _Et c'est en pensant à cette jolie cavalière qu'il s'était endormi serein et sans toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool ce qui n'étais plus arrivés depuis des mois._

 _Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la jeune femme était toujours au centre de ses pensée et il sen voulais pour ça. C'était malsain de penser et de rêver ainsi d'une jeune femme de vingt ans sa cadette. Il n'était pourtant pas un pervers, et jamais il n'oserait poser la main sur une femme si jeune. Alors pourquoi se laissait il allait à penser à elle. Il se promis de ne plus se laisser aller a de tel pensée envers celle qui était la meilleure amie de celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son fils lorsque Rosy sa petite Elf de maison vint frapper à sa porte :_

 _-Mon…monsieur black. Fit elle de sa petite voix douce. Vo… vous avez de la visite, continua telle._

 _-J'arrive de suite Rosy. Installe notre visiteur au salon, heu… je descends dans un instant. Répondit l'homme la voix encore ensommeillée. Tout en se demandant qui pouvais bien venir chez lui. Alors qu'en général plus personne ne venait lui rendre visite. Et cela par sa seule faute évidement._ _C'est en quatrième vitesse qu'il passa dans sa salle de douche privative faire un brin de toilette, puis s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise grise qu'il boutonna tout en dévalant les marche d'escalier._

 _Sa surprise du se lire sur son visage lorsqu'en arrivant à l'entrée du salon il découvrit celle qui le hantais depuis la veille. Hermione granger se tenait la devant lui toute fraiche comme si elle avait passé une longue nuit de sommeil. Alors qu'il ne doutait pas que sa soirée à elle fut beaucoup plus longue. En s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise, il remarqua qu'elle portait une jolie robe d'un vert pomme éclatant ce qui la rendait lumineuse en ce jour de printemps._

 _-Tient Hermione, je suis ravi de te voir, lui dit-il avec le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait eut depuis un long moment. J'allais justement t'envoyer un hibou en me levant fin de te remercier encore une fois de ce que tu as fait à mon égard hier. Il lui prit les mains et les embrassa tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait hier lui dit-il._

 _-ho ce n'est pas… il y a pas de quoi, balbutia la jeune femme. Ne t'en fait pas je voulais juste t'aider sa m'a fait tellement mal au cœur de te voir comme ça lui dit-elle alors qu'une larme perlait le long de sa joue. Au fait je suis venue voir comment tu allais, j'ai… j'ai eu peur que le regard de madame Weasley t'ai fait sombrer et que tu… enfin tu vois. Dit-elle gênée par ce qu'elle insinuait._

 _En cet instant Sirius ne put qu'adorer la jeune femme dont il tenait toujours ses jolies petites mains dans les sienne. « Si seulement il avait ne serait-ce que 10 ans de moins se dit-il ». NON ! il ne devait pas pense a de telle chose !_

 _-Ne t'en fait pas ma jolie, lui dit-il tout doucement tout en lui caressant la joue afin d'essuyer cette larme dont il ne comprenait pas bien la naissance. Je suis sincèrement désolé continua till. Je suis réellement désolé que mon état t'ai fait de la peine, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoua t'il a la jeune femme qui le regardait à présent une lueur sombre dans les yeux._

 _-Eh bien je m'en veux lui avoua t'elle, je nous en veux précisa-t-elle._ _-De quoi ? de qui parle tu ? Sirius était totalement perdu._ _De moi, de Harry, de Ron, de l'ordre, … de nous tous répondit elle sur un ton solennel. Nous sommes en train de reconstruire nos vies et nous ne pensons qu'à nous, tout en laissant tomber les autres continua t'elle en levant ses yeux noisette vers l'homme qui la regardait intensément. J'ai bien vu hier à quel point tu étais mal et… et je m'en suis voulue. Si j'avais continué à venir te dire bonjour de temps à autre après le départ de Harry lorsqu'il est parti vivre avec Ginny, peut-être bien que j'aurais vu que tu n'allais pas bi…_

 _-Je t'arrête là tout de suite, la coupa Sirius l'air grave. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute si je ne suis qu'un crétin incapable de surmonté une épreuve de plus. Tu n'y es pour rien lui dit-il en lui soulevant le visage pour planter son regard gris sombre dans les yeux noisette et brillant de la jeune femme._

 _Il lui sourit et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait assimilé ses mots, la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, lorsqu'elle posa la tête au creux de son cou, elle se laissa aller à pleurer contre lui. A présent, il s'en voulait du mal être de la jeune femme à son égard et ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans une telle tristesse. Tout cela à cause de son état a lui, il se dit alors qu'il allait se reprendre._

 _Lorsqu'elle se retira de ses bras, Sirius appela Rosy et lui demanda d'apporter à boire, mais rien qui ne contienne de l'alcool lui avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil pour son invitée. Qui l'a fit enfin sourire._


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme promis voici la suite.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis...**

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _Hermione passait beaucoup de temps au square Grimmaurd depuis sa visite le lendemain du mariage de Ginny et Harry il y a tout juste deux mois. Elle venait souvent à l'heure du thé avec une douceur de la pâtisserie moldue qui se trouvait à la sortie de son stage. Sirius était on ne peut plus ravi de voir la jeune femme aussi fréquemment, elle apportait une note de douceur et un rayon de lumière dans sa misérable vie._

 _Avec elle il pouvait discuter librement de lui, de ses soucis et de ses angoisses. Depuis qu'elle « s'occupait » de lui, il n'avait pas but une seule goutte d'alcool, il prenait soin de lui et de sa maison au grand désespoir de Rosy sa formidable elfe de maison qui se plaignait toujours qu'elle n'avait rien à faire._

 _En réalité il n'avait pas voulu d'un elfe de maison, mais il n'avait pu résister à ramener la petite Rosy chez lui après l'avoir trouvée sur le chemin de traverse en pleur et mourant de faim. Elle avait été congédiée par ses ancien propriétaire pour avoir oublié un sucre dans une tasse de thé, Sirius l'avais donc engagée pour ne pas la laisser dépérir, il avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de la payer mais rien y faisait elle voulait juste avoir un maitre à servir. Et il s'était habitué à cette gentille petite elfe._

 _Il attendait donc que la jeune femme arrive, il était plutôt triste car il savait qu'après aujourd'hui il ne la reverrait que dans deux longues semaines. En effet sa gardienne comme il l'appelait pour l'embêter partait en vacances avec ses amis afin de se retrouver un peu et laisser retomber la pression des études (dans le cas d'Hermione) et du travail (dans le cas de Ron, Harry et Ginny). Il n'en était pas moins contant pour elle, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos après les examens, mais il se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir sans elle._

 _Le POP caractéristique du transplanage le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se hâta vers la porte devançant encore une fois la pauvre Rosy qui ne demandait qu'à faire son travail. Il fut tout de fois surpris de ne pas voir celle qu'il attendait derrière la porte._

 _-Bonjour Sirius, lança Ginny qui se tenait la devant lui avec un sourire forcé sur son visage. Puis- je entrer s'il te plait continua la jeune rousse. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, et lui désigna le salon._

 _-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins lança la jeune femme. Je t'en veux toujours d'avoir retarder et failli pourrir mon mariage. Mais Harry n'est pas du même avis et c'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de te faire parvenir une invitation à passer les vacances avec nous ainsi que nos plus proches amis. Cela ferait plaisir à mon mari et donc à moi aussi dit-elle en soupirant._

 _-Et puis il faut dire qu'Hermione a su se montrer convaincante, termina t'elle avec une mine d'incompréhension sur le visage._ _Le quadragénaire s'apprêtait à refuser l'offre de l'épouse de son filleul prétextant ne pas vouloir s'immiscer dans le groupe de jeune, quand Rosy entra dans la pièce en annonçant l'arrivée de celle qu'il avait attendu tout l'après-midi. Hermione était encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais avoir de pensée salace envers la jeune femme mais la trouver jolie n'était pas un crime après tout._

 _-Ginny ? dit la jeune femme étonnée de la voir déjà là. Je pensais que nous venions ensemble lui dit-elle un regard de reproche peint sur son visage d'ange._ _En réalité, Ginny était venue un peu plus tôt que prévu pensant que Sirius serait plus tenté d'accepter si Hermione était là, car elle ne savait pourquoi mais son amie vouait un véritable culte au « grand Sirius black ». Et ce qu'elle avait tant redouté arriva :_

 _-Donc elle te l'a déjà demandé ? fit elle a Sirius un regard interrogateur dans les yeux. Dis, tu viens hein ? On va s'amuser lui dit-elle._

 _-Heu… eh bien je ne sais pas trop… heu je ne voudrais pas gêner, je suis plus tout jeune et puis… Sirius était étonnamment surpris par l'enthousiasme de la femme._

 _-Ne t'en fait pas, on va s'éclater ! c'est les vacances, … allais dis oui je t'en supplie. Ses jolis yeux noisette ressemblaient à ceux d'un chaton voulant jouer avec sa boule de laine préférée._ _En voyant ce regard il ne put qu'acquiescer :_

 _-Si tu y tient tant que ça je suis d'accord dit l'homme peut convaincu que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Et puis comme sa tu seras toujours là pour me surveiller, lui lança t'il une lueur de malice dans les yeux._

 _-Bon tout le monde est d'accord fit alors la jeune rousse que les deux autres avaient l'air d'avoir oubliée. On se voit demain, Hermione vas t'expliquer ou est ce qu'on se rejoint et toute les informations utiles au voyage. Salut ! termina t'elle en sortant de la pièce l'air déçue qu'il ait accepter. Finalement son plan n'avait pas fonctionné mais tant pis, ça ferait au moins plaisir à son mari._

 _Une fois qu'elle eut entendu Ginny transplaner, Hermione attira l'homme vers la cuisine ou ils prenaient habituellement le thé._ _-Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de me voir accepter son offre lâcha Sirius en suivant la brune qui tenait toujours la manche de sa chemise._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle répondit elle. Elle finira par accepter et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix c'est Harry qui en a décidé ainsi… et puis je pense qu'il t'en aurait voulu si tu avais refusé de venir. Elle avait tellement sûre d'elle qu'il ne put que se taire et boire son thé accompagné de ce qu'Hermione appelait des « éclaires au chocolat » c'était l'une des pâtisseries que la jeune femme lui avait fait découvrir quelques semaines plus tôt._

 _-_ _As-tu besoin d'aide pour préparer tes bagages ? lui demanda la jeune femme toujours soucieuse d'aider les gens qui l'entouraient._ _-Non je pense que ça ira, et puis si jamais je ne m'y retrouve pas lui répondit l'homme en réfléchissant. Je pense que Rosy serait ravie de m'aid… oh non !_

 _-Qui a t'il ? demanda la jolie brune se demandant à quoi Sirius venait de penser._

 _-Rosy… je n'ai pas demander à Ginny si elle pouvait m'accompagner ! que vas-t-elle faire ici toute seule ? s'affola t'il._

 _-ce n'est pas grave le rassura Hermione. Elle peut venir ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Puis elle se tourna vers la petite elfe qui était en train de nettoyer l'argenterie pour la énième fois cette semaine :_ _-Enfin si tu le souhaite évidement, lui demanda t'elle doucement._

 _-Ho… je ne voudrais pas déranger monsieur Potter et ses amis répondit elle tout bas._

 _-Tu es évidement la bienvenue parmi nous Rosy ! Hermione se leva et alla ponctuer son affirmation en plantant un petit bisou sur la tête de l'elfe. Hermione adorait Rosy et elle était tellement admirative devant Sirius qui l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle avait été salie par ses ancien propriétaire._

 _Elle retourna donc s'assoir à table face à l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis deux mois déjà. Il avait un air… joyeux, il était devenu tellement beau depuis qu'elle l'avait aidée ce soir-là. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui._

 _-Bon alors, nous avons prévu de partir de chez Ron à 10h00 précise lança t'elle a l'intention de celui-ci. Harry à contacter le ministère et ils nous ont préparé un portoloin… ho je ne t'ai pas dit… fit elle comme si quelque chose lui revenait d'un coup. Nous partons en Croatie, nous avons trouvé un petit chalet en bord de mer isolé où nous pourrons évidement utilisé la magie. Il y a un séjour, quatre chambres, un jacuzzi…_

 _C'est en pensant aux merveilleux moments qu'il s'apprêtait à passer avec eux et surtout avec elle, qu'il perdit le cours de ses explications. Une fois qu'elle fut partie il s'activa à préparer ses affaires et monta se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain lorsqu'elle viendra sonner à sa porte. Il pensait toujours a sa jolie brune lorsqu'il sombra._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5.**_

 _ **Beaucoup de dialogue, j'espère que ca n'est pas gênant...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _Hermione ne dormi pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Son esprit était bien trop occupé ailleurs pour la laisser sombrer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, de l'imaginer la toucher ou l'embrasser. Elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa pensée à l'égard d'un homme qui aurait pu être son père. Puis en y réfléchissant elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser lorsqu'elle l'avait presque supplié de venir avec eux. Peut-être ne lui était-il pas si indifférent qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, après un instant elle se dit qu'elle allait profiter des vacances en présence de celui-ci afin de le tester._ _Oui elle allait faire ça, elle allait lui envoyer quelques signaux pour voir sa réaction._

 _Elle s'endormit enfin en imaginant le beau Sirius black l'embrasser tendrement._

 _La jeune femme sonna à la porte, elle était en avance comme toujours. C'est Sirius qui vint lui ouvrir, il était tellement sexy au réveil : ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux à peine ouverts et sa chemise a moitie boutonnée. Hermione laissa tomber son regard sur le torse de l'homme qui hantais ses nuits. Elle rougit aussitôt qu'elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans ses magnifiques yeux gris qui étaient à présent plus éveillé, était ce du désir ?_

 _Sirius remarqua alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur le pas de la porte comme stupéfixé leurs regards étaient comme soudé l'un a l'autre. Il reprit ses esprits se maudissant encore une fois de baver devant la beauté de la jeune femme. Il l'invitât alors a entrer d'un geste de la main._

 _La jolie brune entra alors en effleurant la joue de l'homme d'un rapide baiser. Ce qui eut l'effet de troubler Sirius._

 _-Alors bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tu es prêt j'espère ?_

 _-Heu… oui paré à partir réussit il a articulé dès qu'il eut fini d'admirer celle qui lui faisait perdre pied. Faut avouer qu'elle était tellement belle dans sa jolie robe à fleur violette avec les cheveux relevés et son parfum à faire tourner la tête à l'homme le plus terre à terre._

 _-Très bien fit elle en regardant au tour d'elle. Où sont tes bagages ? et… où est Rosy ?_ _-Je… je suis là mi…miss Hermione répondit timidement l'elfe qui courait vers eux tirant une valise ENOOORME derrière elle._

 _-Mais enfin Rosy se fâcha doucement Sirius. Je t'ai dit que j'allais prendre mes bagages moi-même, tu risquerais de te blesser._

 _-Pa… pardon monsieur Black, Rosy ne voulais pas être un méchant elfe, … Rosy voulait simplement aider son maitre. Rosy prit la direction de la cuisine et ayant peur qu'elle n'aille se punir pour avoir désobéi, Sirius la rattrapa par son petit bras fragile :_

 _-_ _Pour te punir lui dit-il sans réelle conviction tu n'as qu'à aller… chercher mes chaussures en haut. L'elfe parti vers les escalier un air coupable sur le visage._

 _-C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à lui demander, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse du mal dit Sirius à l'intention de la brune._ _Qui le regardait comme s'il était un dieu._

 _-Tu es vraiment adorable avec elle lui dit la jeune femme, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu trouver un maitre plus gentil que toi. Ces mots firent virer les pommettes de l'homme au rouge ce qui fit sourire Hermione._ _Ils se regardèrent durant quelques instants sans bouger d'un cil. C'est la petite créature qui brisa le silence en tendant les chaussures à son maitre._

 _-S'il vous plait monsieur black lui dit-elle. Il détourna aussitôt son regard de la jeune femme et remercia Rosy d'un clin d'œil ce qui la fit presque rougir._

 _-Je pense qu'on peut y aller dit il a l'intention de la jeune femme, qui acquiesça d'un sourire._

 _Ils sortirent tous les trois de la maison, d'où ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner._ _Hermione prit sa valise dans sa main gauche et donna la main droite à l'elfe de Sirius alors que l'homme tenait d'une main sa propre valise de l'autre il empoigna fermement la hanche de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Hermione pensa à l'appartement de Ron quand un pop surgit signe qu'il venait de transplaner._

 _Tout le monde était déjà chez Ron assis dans les canapés attendant les trois derniers arrivant. Hermione avait envoyé un hibou à Harry lui précisant que la petite Rosy serait elle aussi de la partie. Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs approuvé. Mais qu'elle fut leur surprise lorsqu'il virent le tableau qui apparut au milieu du salon de son roux de meilleur ami. Sirius tenant Hermione contre lui et celle-ci tenant l'elfe, flanqués de leurs affaires. On aurait dit un couple, partant en vacances._

 _Voyant le regard de leurs amis sur la main qu'il avait poser sur la jeune femme Sirius s'éloigna d'elle à contre cœur, il avait aimé ce moment tout proche d'elle._

 _-Bien, dit-il un peu gêné. Je vois que tout le monde est déjà là. Continua t'il en serrant son filleul dans ses bras. Je suis ravi de te revoir mon garçon. Il fit ensuite un signe de tête a Ron et Ginny qui se tenaient juste à côté d'Harry._

 _-plus qu'à attendre l'heure de partir, voici le portoloin fit son filleul tout sourire en lui tendant une casquettes sale._ _Hermione fit la bise à ses amis et Ginny la pris par le bras et l'éloigna des trois hommes afin de lui parler à voix basse :_

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! lança la rousse ses yeux lançant des éclairs a ceux de son amie._

 _-Que veut tu dire ? tu savais qu'il viendrait non ? Tu es venu l'inviter toi-même hie…_

 _-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je sais très bien qu'il venait je parle de la manière ou il te tenait lorsque vous êtes arrivés. Non mais tu es folle ? Ne me dit pas que tu couches avec quand même._

 _-Non mais cava pas ou quoi ? murmura Hermione qui ne supportait pas devoir se justifier de quoi que ce soit. Je tenais Rosy d'une main et mes affaires de l'autre, quand à Sirius lui tenait ses propres affaires il m'a attrapée là où il a trouvé appui pour être sûr de ne pas me lâcher. Et quand bien même je coucherais avec lui qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire. Ce sont mes affaires non ?_

 _-Heu ben oui peut être, … murmura Ginny dont la colère était retombée, mais je me tracasse pour toi et puis je vois bien qu'il a une influence sur toi tu passes tout ton temps libre là-bas, j'ai juste peur qu'il en profite._

 _-N'as-tu pas un minimum d'estime pour le parrain de ton mari, alors que tu sais comme moi tout ce qu'il à endurer ses vingt dernières années siffla Hermione une mine de dégout sur le visage. Harry les sortit de leur conversation en leur rappelant qu'il était l'heure d'y aller._

 _-On en reparlera plus tard lui souffla son amie les yeux toujours river dans les siens._ _Sur ce Hermione attrapa sa valise et dit à Rosy de bien s'accrocher à son cou sans jamais la lâcher et tandis sa main à Sirius qui lui offrait la sienne l'air inquiet de voir de l'énervement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Et se jura de lui en demander la raison plus tard._

 _Ils sentirent un sentiment familier au moment où le portoloin les attira vers leur destination._

 ** _Merci de m'avoir lue._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Il n'y à que comme ça que je m'améliorerai. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPITRE 6.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _Ils atterrirent sur la plage, et tout le monde arrivèrent sur leurs jambes, sauf Ron qui finit son voyage sur les fesses. Sirius avait toujours son regard fixer sur la jeune femme et n'avais pas envie de lâcher sa main._

 _-Ca va ? Articula t'il tout bas pour qu'elle seule voie ses lèvres bouger. Hermione hocha la tête négativement, et il était persuadé d'avoir vu une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais il comprit à son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, il lâcha sa main et elle déposa la créature toujours cramponnée à son cou sur le sable._ _Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux gardés fermer pour ne pas être malade, ils sortirent de ses orbites. C'était la première fois quelle voyais un aussi beau paysage._

 _Hermione vit la lueur dans les yeux de la petite créature et s'avança vers elle en souriant._

 _-C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas Rosy ?_

 _-Ho oui madame Hermione, merci, merci, merci dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras._

 _-Merci pourquoi s'étonna celle-ci en la tenant fort contre elle._

 _-Parce que c'est grâce à vous que monsieur Sirius vas mieux et qu'il a le sourire et aussi que nous sommes ici. Fit la petite elfe en rougissant un peut. Puis elle s'avança vers l'oreille de la jeune femme et souffla :_

 _-Surtout depuis que vous lui faites tourner la tête._

 _Les paroles de Rosy firent l'effet d'un feu d'artifice dans la tête d'Hermione, elle faisait tourner la tête d'un homme elle ? Celle de Sirius black qui plus est ! Celui qui lui faisait tourner sa tête à elle. Elle fit un bisou sur la petite tête de l'elfe et l'envoya visiter les alentour de la demeure de vacance. Quand elle entendit cette voix qui la faisait tant chavirer :_

 _-Je vois qu'on me vole mon elfe de maison dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle t'aime bien tu sais ? l'autre jour peut avant que tu n'arrives je l'ai entendue dans la cuisine, elle chantait que tout devait être parfait pour quand sa jolie maitresse madame Hermione allait enfin arriver. Aussitôt Hermione parue surprise._

 _-M… moi ? demanda t'elle, elle me considère comme sa maitresse ? Mais je te jure n'avoir rien fait pour cel0 continua la jeune femme ayant peur que Sirius ne lui en veuille._

 _-Il faut croire oui, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu es tellement gentille avec elle. Et avec moi aussi continua t'il les yeux rivés au sol._

 _La jolie brune s'approcha de lui le sourire enfin de retour sur son visage et lui colla un énorme baiser sur la joue, ce qui eut le don de le faire rougir. Elle le prit ensuite par la main et l'attira vers la maison :_

 _-Viens-nous allons visiter notre demeure pour les deux semaines à venir…_

 _Ils entrèrent dans la maison toujours mains dans la main. Hermione se dit qu'elle ne regretta pas un instant d'avoir insisté pour qu'il vienne avec eux, au moins elle avait un allié et quelqu'un qui savait lui rendre le sourire._ _Ils visitèrent la cuisine où Rosy commandait déjà à faire le repas de midi. Sirius regarda Hermione l'air las, après tout il ne pouvait pas l'interdire de vouloir les servir c'était son rôle. Ils continuèrent leur visite par la salle à manger et le salon où se trouvait une étrange chose noire avec un écran face au fauteuil._

 _-Je t'expliquerai plus tard lui dit-elle en souriant devant son regard interrogateur. Il lui sourit en retour et ce n'est qu'après avoir visiter la salle d'eau où se trouvait une douche italienne et un jacuzzi, alors qu'il se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre respective qu'il se rendirent compte que leurs doigts étaient toujours emmêlés. Ne voulant pas la lâcher, Sirius l'attira a lui et l'embrassa sur le front, puis murmura :_

 _-Je vais devoir te laisser aller déballer tes affaires on se retrouve plus tard. Et il ponctua sa phrase avec un autre baiser sur sa joue cette fois._

 _Durant le repas de midi, Ginny lançait sans arrêt des regards noir vers Sirius et Hermione._

 _Si celle-ci n'avait rien remarqué, ce ne fut pas le cas de Sirius qui pour embêter la jeune rousse faisait exprès de susurrer des choses à l'oreille de la jolie brune assise a cote de lui afin de la faire rire ou encore de lui effleurer la main ou la joue ce à quoi la jeune femme ne put que rougir à chaque fois._

 _Plus tard dans l'après-midi alors qu'Hermione s'était endormie dans le canapé et que Ginny et Ron étaient parti à la découverte de la plage. Harry et Sirius c'étaient retrouver au bord de la piscine à boire un cocktail, sans alcool pour Sirius que ne tenait pas à décevoir ni son filleul, ni Hermione. Il parlait de tout et de rien mais sur tout de lui._

 _-Tu as l'air d'être en meilleure forme que les dernières fois où l'on s'est vu, dit Harry qui était visiblement heureux pour lui._

 _-Oui c'est vrai, je me suis repris en main. Mais avec l'aide d'Hermione ça a tout de suite été plus facile, elle m'est d'une aide indispensable tu sais dit l'homme avec de la reconnaissance dans les yeux. Ils se perdit dans la contemplation du visage en pensant à tout ce que la jeune femme avait fait pour lui depuis qu'elle l'avait relevé de la cheminée au mariage d'Harry. C'est ce dernier qui le sortit de ses pensées :_

 _-si je te posais une question, tu serais honnête avec moi, tenta-t-il de demander à son parrain._

 _-Evidement Harry, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché et je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais._

 _-Eh bien, … heu je me demandais… si, s'il y avait quelque chose entre Hermione et toi._ _Harry parut gêné par sa question et Sirius parut décontenancé mais il répondit le plus franchement possible._

 _-Non Harry, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. C'est vrai que nous sommes assez proche et que j'ai besoin d'elle. C'est… c'est elle qui m'a sorti de ma mauvaise passe tu sais. Elle a été là pour moi. Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais Sirius continua ce qu'il avait à dire : toi aussi tu as été là pour moi, mais c'est elle qui as réussi je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment d'ailleurs. Et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Mais je t'assure mon garçon il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi._

 _-Mais, tu l'aime lui demanda Harry ce qui était presque une affirmation._ Je le vois dans ton regard lorsqu'elle est dans la pièce.

 _-Je ne sais pas Harry, peut être oui. Mes sentiments envers elle sont confus. Mais même s'il m'est arrivé d'avoir envie de tester ces sentiments que j'ai pour elle, afin d'enfin les comprendre je ne le ferais pas car c'est ta meilleure amie, elle n'a que 19 ans et je ne me permettrai pas de lui gâcher son avenir en lui imposant les sentiment d'un vieux de vingt an son ainé, je la respecte beaucoup trop pour ça et puis elle à la vie devant elle…._

 _Harry encaissa tout ce que son parrain venait de lui dire, puis lâcha le plus naturellement possible :_

 _-Dommage que tu n'aies pas vingt ans de moins, je pense que vous feriez un très beau couple. Sur ces mots il se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme, dont Ron avait faussé compagnie pour aller manger un encas._

 _Sirius resta là à méditer sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son filleul. Il avait raison s'il avait vingt ans de moins il aurait pu être tenté quelque chose, mais la vie était ainsi, telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été pour lui : injuste._

 _Hermione se réveilla dans le salon de la maison de vacance en se levant elle se rendit compte quel avait quelque chose sur elle, c'était la veste de Sirius, le vent s'était levé et il avait dû avoir peur qu'elle n'attrape froid, elle la passa aussitôt sur ses épaule et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où les bonnes odeurs l'a faisait salivée, en entrant elle aperçut les trois homme qui jouait une partie d'échec version sorcier et Ginny qui s'activait à mettre la table pendant de Rosy remuait dans une marmite de soupe._

 _C'est Sirius qui remarqua sa présence, un sourire s'élargi sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait enfiler la veste qu'il avait déposé sur elle plus tôt dans l'après-midi._

 _-Alors la belle au bois dormant a décidé de se lever fit il à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui sourit à la mention du roman moldu dont elle lui avait parler quelques jours plutôt._

 _-Hermione j'allai justement venir te réveiller pour le repas fit Ron, qui remarquais seulement sa présence._

 _La jeune femme s'assis a sa place au côté de Sirius qui frissonna au contact de leurs jambes._

 _-Tu as froid s'inquiéta Hermione aussitôt. Attends je vais te rendre ta veste lui dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole._ _-_

 _Garde là je t'en prie, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

 _Le repas et le reste de la soirée se passa dans une atmosphère remplie de joie et de rire. Seule Ginny n'avait pas l'aire heureuse de se trouver là._

 _En allant se coucher Sirius souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione joignant un bisou sur son front alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers la sienne. Une fois couché il se dit qu'il allait passer les deux plus belles semaines de sa vie, après quoi il essayera de se retirer de celle d'Hermione petit à petit. Il lui devait bien ça et sa conversation avec Harry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il la privait déjà d'être heureuse en la gardant auprès de lui depuis des semaines._

 ** _Je sais je parle beaucoup de Rosy, c'est pourquoi je suis entrain d'écrire un OS sur elle. Je le publierai bien assez vite._**

 ** _Merci a ceux et celles qui me suivent et n'oubliez pas les review ca fait toujours plaisir._**


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Désolée de ne plus être aussi fréquentes dans mes publications, je vais essayer de suivre en publiant quelques chapitres par semaine._**

 ** _J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira._**

 ** _Bonne lectures._**

 _ **Chapitre 7.**_

 _Le lendemain, Hermione eut droit à un drôle de réveil ; Ginny était assise sur son lit et la regardait dormir. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que son amie avait enfin ouvert les yeux elle lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse :_

 _-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller lui souffla-t-elle._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, … qui as-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que son cerveau était encore embrumé._

 _L'air encore plus gênée Ginny ne sut pas comment abordés le sujet dont elle était venue discuter avec son amie de peur que la discussion ne s'envenime encore une fois :_

 _-Eh bien, … heu… Savais tu que tu parlais en dormant ? Hermione parut totalement pétrifiée à l'idée que son amie ait entendue de quoi elle avait rêvé cette nuit._

 _-Oui, tu as prononcé son prénom à plusieurs reprises depuis que je suis ici, …_

 _-Quel prénom ? demanda Hermione qui commença soudain à s'énerver, c'était donc ça! Elle était venue la trouver de bon matin pour l'agresser encore une fois sur son rapprochement avec Sirius. Elle ne savait décidément pas la laisser en paix ?_

 _-Tu le sais bien Hermione, pas de ça avec moi s'il te plait. A ce moment Hermione remarqua que son amie n'avait pas l'air énervée, elle voulait juste discuter._

 _-Je n'en peut rien murmura la brune l'air coupable. C'est plus fort que moi il m'attire tellement, avoue qu'il a du charme ? non ? Hermione ne parvenait pas à sonder les pensées de la jolie rousse qui était assise sur son lit._

 _-Heu, … on vas dire que mon style a moi porte des lunettes et a une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front lui répondit elle l'air moqueuse. Et puis il n'a pas vingt ans en plus que moi… voyant qu'Hermione allait s'énerver elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement ; je ne suis pas là pour te critiquer Hermione, enfin pas cette fois, j'essaie juste de comprendre ce qu'il se passe c'est tout._ _Le silence s'installa laissant les deux jeunes femmes perdues dans leurs pensées et c'est Hermione qui rompit le silence :_

 _-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé lui dit-elle, mais lorsque je l'ai vu si mal en point à votre mariage ça m'a blessée, j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir abandonné et j'ai eu envie de le soutenir, de m'assurer qu'il n'allais pas sombrer a nouveau alors je suis allé le voir presque tous les jours et au fur et à mesure de mes visites j'ai remarqué qu'il me plaisait de plus en plus mais je ne lui en ai jamais parler, tu imagines une gamine tel que moi allant dire à un homme vingt ans plus âgé qu'il me plait c'est ridicule,…_

 _-Oui tu as raison, le problème c'est que tu lui plais aussi, … mais c'est tellement malsain Hermione. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux que ton bonheur mais merde c'est le parrain de mon mari et tu es notre amie. Il faut que tu cesses de le regarder comme si tu allais lui sauter dessus, lui faire comprendre que tu ne l'intéresse pas, … enfin lui faire croire._ _Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, elle bondit sur ses pieds, rouge de colère, voilà donc elle était réellement venue lui faire la leçon :_

 _-Mais pour qui te prend tu ? de quel droit tu m'oblige à mettre de cotés mes sentiments ? lui demanda Hermione totalement outrée par la demande de son « amie ». Je ne vais en aucun cas faire ce que tu m'a demandé car je n'en ai pas envie et quand bien même j'aurais envie que cette histoire aille plus loin cela ne dépend pas de toi, c'est ma vie Ginny et je ne te permets pas de t'en mêler. Sur se elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe a la rousse d'en sortir._

 _Après qu'elle fut sortie Hermione claqua la porte de sa chambre et alla s'habiller pour descendre prendre un petit déjeuner._

 _Sirius avait entendu la dispute des deux jeunes filles, la cloison entre sa chambre et celle d'Hermione était tellement fine qu'il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'en être la cause. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de venir en vacances avec eux, il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui avec Rosy, malgré tout il était rassuré de savoir qu'hémione avait les mêmes sentiments envers lui que lui envers elle, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il n'en soit rien. Au moins il aurait pu s'éloigner d'elle plus facilement._

 _Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine il aperçut Ginny qui lui lançait un regard noir tel celui de sa mère le jour du mariage. Il se prit une tasse de thé et alla s'assoir à table, très vite Ron et Harry vint le rejoindre et ils se mirent à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leurs vacances._

 _-Hermione m'a parler de plusieurs endroits à visiter dit Harry, il faudra que je lui demande plus d'information. Ginny se tourna enfin vers eux et déposa deux chocolats chauds devant son frère et son mari :_

 _-J'aimerai aller visiter le coter sorcier pour ma part suggéra t'elle, toujours en ignorant l'homme assis en fasse delle._ _Ron proposa d'aller voir le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe de Quidditch croate lorsqu' Hermione entra dans la pièce._

 _Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager elle avait les yeux rouges mais il semblait être le seul à avoir remarquer qu'elle avait pleuré. Il n'avait rien entendu elle devait s'être laissé aller sous la douche._

 _-Bonjour lança-t-elle un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Et un regard de reproche a l'intention de la rousse qui semblait perdue dans sa tasse de thé._ _Lorsqu'elle s'assit à sa place à coté de Sirius celui-ci lui pris discrètement la main sous la table comme pour la rassurer de sa présence, et cela lui fit beaucoup de bien elle remercia Sirius d'un sourire._

 _-Hermione de quels endroits tu m'as parler l'autre jour ? lui demanda Harry qui n'a évidemment pas remarqué le moment de complicité entre son parrain et sa meilleure amie ce qui les fit tous les deux sortir de cette petite bulle qui s'était formée autour d'eux._

 _-heu, … je pense t'avoir parler de Uvala Blace, les lacs de Plitvitce, la rivière Krka, … ce pays est tellement magique que je pourrais t'en citer des centaines lui dit-elle._

 _Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un débat animé sur les endroits à aller visiter après quoi Hermione sorti prendre l'air le bord de la plage, lorsqu'elle rentra Ginny et Harry était partit passer l'après-midi en amoureux, Ron et Sirius jouaient au échecs version sorcier. Ce dernier remarqua tout de suite qu'elle les observait jouer et lui fit signe de venir se joindre à eux._ _Elle s'assit donc aux coté de Sirius silencieusement. C'est Ron qui brisa se silence insoutenable :_

 _-Je commence à avoir faim, … aussitôt Rosy arriva et lui proposa des crêpes quelle venait de faire pour le gouter. Hermione n'en revenait pas qu'es ce qu'il pouvait manger comme un cochon. Son attention se reporta sur Sirius lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur sa taille et la serra plus contre lui, et lui susurra à l'oreille :_

 _-Il faut que je te parle, rejoint moi près de la falaise se soir. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il l'embrassa sur le front et monta vers sa chambre._ _Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Sa présence faisait du tort à cette fille merveilleuse qu'il aimait tant._

 _Hermione songea à ce fameux « rendez-vous » Toute la journée, de quoi voulait il lui parler ?_

 ** _Je vous poste la suite très vite a bientôt._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alors mille merci pour vos reviews ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait**_

 _ **Voici la suite, tant attendue.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **C**_ _ **hapitre 8.**_

 _Sirius était anxieux, il allait non seulement lui avouer ses sentiments mais aussi lui dire qu'il s'en allait pour son bien à elle. Il était resté à l'écart toute la journée, évitant de la croiser dans la maison, lorsqu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui au repas essayant surement de retrouver la complicité du matin même il s'était éloigné d'elle. Ça lui faisait trop mal de la savoir si proche et tellement inaccessible._ _Toute la journée Sirius avait tenté de se convaincre que c'était le mieux à faire il ne pouvait pas risquer de lui gâcher sa vie, qui ne lui a d'ailleurs pas fait beaucoup de cadeaux._

 _Il était donc venu au point de rendez-vous une boule à l'estomac le cœur battant comme jamais et il l'attendait elle, celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur._ _Lorsqu'elle arriva elle vit tout de suite qu'il était stressé, tout comme elle d'ailleurs._

 _Le cœur d'Hermione battait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle remarqua assez vite qu'il avait l'air de se torturer de l'intérieure, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur il s'avança vers elle et pris ses mains dans les sienne plantant sont regard sombre dans ses jolis yeux noisette :_

 _-Il fallait que je te voie avant de partir lui dit-il, il fallait que je t'explique…_

 _-Mais de quoi parles tu ? Demanda la jeune femme surprise. Ou vas-tu partir ? Ca ne vas pas ? Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle._

 _-Ecoute moi, il faut que tu me laisse parler s'il te plait. Lui demanda-t-il un regard suppliant planter dans le sien, elle acquiesça et il poursuivit :_

 _-J'ai entendu votre conversation à Ginny et toi ce matin. Le regard si pétillant de la jeune fille s'assombrit mais elle se tut. Je m'en veux terriblement Hermione si tu savais, je n'ai jamais souhaité t'éloigner de tes amis, je n'aurai pas dû venir, … Sirius semblait perdu puis il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui senti qu'il était décidé. Ecoute je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi je l'ai entendu ce matin et je voulais te dire qu'ils sont partagés. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, que tu es jeune et moi… ben moi pas au fait, je ne peux pas rester ici car plus je reste et plus je perds pied tu es tellement belle tellement irrésistible je ne rêve que de toi depuis des semaines, mais je ne veux pas, non je ne PEUX pas te prendre ta vie et ta jeunesse en acceptant qu'une histoire puisse commencer entre nous. Je m'en veux tellement Hermione je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser t'occuper de moi. Je vais m'en aller c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour ne pas que tu perdes l'amitié de Ginny. Et ne pas gâcher tes vacances tu les mérites, tu es quelqu'un de bien Hermione, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu t'entichée d'un homme comme moi._ _Les larmes coulaient à présent le long de leurs joues a tous les deux._

 _Hermione ne comprenait pas il était là devant elle entrain de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais qu'il devait partir. Son cœur allait se déchirer en deux._ _Sirius embrassa les mains de la jeune femme et se retourna vers la falaise, il allait transplaner quand Hermione le rattrapa posant sa main sur son épaule._

 _-Attend ! réussit-elle à dire malgré les larmes qui coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses pommettes. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler ? elle lui lança un regard plein de reproche._

 _-Je préfèrerai partir maintenant ça me fera moins mal, ça nous fera moins mal lui dit il les yeux baisser._

 _-Hé bien tant pis pour toi lui lança-t-elle. Mais moi aussi j'ai le droit de dire ce que ressent ! Il fit signe que oui et elle poursuivit : Je ne veux pas que tu partes lui lança la jeune femme. Il voulut protester mais elle lui fit signe de se taire et continua, je me contre fiche de ce que madame Ginny pense de mes sentiments envers toi, car oui j'en ai mais sa tu le savais déjà…_ _elle s'avança pour se rapprocher plus de lui et posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme pour effacer les larmes qui étaient coulée plus tôt. Lorsque j'ai insisté pour que tu viennes avec nous ce n'était pas seulement pour te faire sortir de chez toi, mais aussi pour passer du temps avec toi, ses yeux brillant planté dans les yeux de l'homme face à elle. Je me sens bien quand tu es là, tu me rends le sourire, je vis enfin autrement qu'à travers mes études, mes livres et mes connaissances. Tu es peut-être plus vieux que moi, oui et alors ? L'amour n'a pas d'âge comme on dit. Et moi je veux être avec toi, peut-être pas en couple tout de suite, mais j'aimerai savoir ou cela pourrait nous mener, … pas toi ? demanda la jeune femme pleine d'espoir. Je t'en supplie reste…_

 _Sans un mot, Sirius la pris dans ses bras. Cette étreinte dura un long moment, c'est quand il sentit la jeune femme frissonnée que le temps se remit à bouger autour d'eux, il la lâcha à contre cœur et lui mis sa veste sur les épaules pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Puis en l'attirant près de lui à nouveau il lui demanda :_

 _-Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

 _-_ _OUI, plus que certaine. La réponse de la jeune femme fut directe et ferme._

 _-OK, mais on va y aller doucement, et voir ou cela nous mène alors, … il posa un doux baiser sur la tête de la jeune femme qui était blottie contre lui._

 _Ils passèrent la soirée à se balader le long de la plage en discutant de tout et de rien comme ils le faisaient déjà lorsque la jeune femme venait prendre le thé chez lui._ _Il était déjà tard quand ils décidèrent de rentrer à la maison de vacances, ils étaient presqu'arrivé quand il lui dit :_

 _-Vas y en première si Ginny nous voit ensemble elle va encore s'en prendre à toi et je ne veux pas être à nouveau un sujet de dispute entre vous._

 _-Bien je vais y aller, elle lui rendit sa veste, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla vers la maison, puis d'un coup elle se retourna et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à lui. Pensant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose il la regarda revenir vers lui._ _Un fois qu'elle fut près de lui, elle se blotti à nouveau contre lui, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, il allait déposer un baiser sur son front quand la jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et atteignit ses lèvres._

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez vous?**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lue à bientôt.**_


End file.
